Trembling Blossoms
by may10baby
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was many things. He was royalty. He was cute in the most adorable way. He was strong. Oh, let’s not forget a demon! But most importantly, he was in love with his soon-to-be brother-in-law. Couplings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, MinaKush, KakaIru, et
1. Crush

Summary-

May: ah…what to say, I feel so many things in regards to you, my loyal fans…happiness, love, anger (due to flamers and critics), and cracktasticfulness! But I love you all so much! –mosh pit dives her sea of screaming fangirls-

I also notice that a lot of fanfic writers are in college…XDD I feel so naughty, I'm just a mere high school freshman…tainted by her friend who showed her yaoi, yaoi…and well, yaoi!

Now! I give you a lovely story where Naruto and company are demons, and our poor blonde fox youkai Prince has fallen for the younger son of a Prince of an allied nation. Said youkai having an older brother who's already due to shack up with the fox Prince's older brother. What's he to do? Isn't that technically incest?!

Couplings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, MinaKush, KakaIru, etc.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was many things. He was royalty. He was cute in the most adorable way. He was strong. Oh, let's not forget a demon! 

But most importantly, he was in love with his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

He had spiky, blonde hair that occasionally dropped down in front of his baby blue eyes. His smooth tan cheeks were marred by whisker marks and sleek, ruby red fox ears hung limply in embarrassment as his love's close proximity. He had been dressed in a light blue ceremonial robe, with a golden sash that his caretaker had cooed that it matched his hair perfectly. Said hair having a pretty jewel flower ornament tucked behind his ear.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You're face is red." The blonde eeped when his crush's hand slid gracefully along his forehead, checking for a fever.

Naruto shivered at the contact, looking up through long, blonde lashes at Sasuke, his god-damn sexy crush. '_Hurry up and kiss me, Sasuke!_' he whined mentally.

Sasuke's eyes were the most lovely shade of deep, dark gray. His soft black hair framed his face in the most arousing way (Naruto would admit that the chicken ass hair style was a bit of a turn off, but the rest of his body made up for it), the smooth, silky skin of the wolf youkai's face, that the blonde would kill to taste, leaned forward to inspect him further. Naruto felt his self control hover over the breaking point as Sasuke's forehead rested against his own, testing further for any sighs of a fever. His deep blue ceremonial robes, with a black sash, sliding over his well-toned body.

"I'm fine, Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked, jerking back, turning his head sharply so Sasuke couldn't see the blush on his face.

-Flashback-

"I'm pleased to announce, that after numerous negotiations with the Uchiha Clan, the two bordering nations of the Fire and Air Kingdoms have decided to merge!" Namikaze Minato, King of the Air Kingdom, his blonde hair blowing slightly as the wind blew through the border city of Konoha, the designated new capital of the Sun Kingdom. He stood next to Uchiha Fugaku, the King of the Fire Kingdom. Fugaku stepped up and silenced the loud cheers of joy and delight from their subjects with a raise of his hand.

"To solidify this agreement, we have chosen the most ancient way of sealing such bonds…" he waited a beat, anticipating his eldest son's reaction "We have decided, that on the next full moon, our two eldest children, Uzumaki Kyuubi, Prince of the Air Kingdom, and Uchiha Itachi, Prince of the Fire Kingdom, shall be wedded." He was replied with a loud roar of cheers, mainly given by the yaoi fan population that roamed the streets at night.

Kyuubi, with blood-red, waist-long hair, currently spilling over his shoulders freely, straightened, his red, slitted eyes fixing on his father, from his position on a throne behind the two co-rulers. On his right was Naruto, also shell-shocked, to his left his mother examined him, worried, occasionally exchanging looks with Uchiha Mitoko, Queen of the Fire Kingdom, who was examining her elder son, Itachi, who was glaring murderously at his father. How dare he take away the right for him to choose a mate!

Slowly, the fiancé's gazes met, they stared at each for a moment, before Kyuubi's attention was drawn to Naruto, who tugged urgently on his brother's sleeve.

"Kyuu-nii, what do they mean "wedded"? Huh?! You know I like Sasuke, right?!" Naruto whimpered out quietly so only his brother could hear. "Does that mean Sasuke can't mate with me?" his lips trembled as he stared over at his crush, who was currently staring at his father as though he were a nut case.

"Don't worry, I won't stand for this!" Kyuubi snapped back fiercely.

-End Flashback-

Naruto shuffled nervously outside the main parlor of his family's palace, where Kyuubi and Itachi were bitching at their parents for all they were worth.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kyuubi snarled, fists clenched as he glared hatefully at his parents. "To take away my right to the freedom of selecting my own mate?!" he paused briefly to glance at Itachi who immediately took up the tirade. 

"I refuse, on other cases, where you'd allow me to court Kyuubi first, I could understand this decision, however, Kyuubi and I have rarely met outside- fuck that- we haven't met outside of the recent meetings and negotiations you insist on dragging me along to." Itachi stated this in a quiet, dark voice. Oh yeah, someone's pissed.

Minato sighed "I understand your reasoning, however-"

"Then you should know not to-"

"Kyuubi!" Minato's voice lashed out like a whip, causing his eldest son to cringe back slightly. "Do you think that I would have accepted this proposal if I'd believed it wasn't in your best interest?! Itachi-kun would make a strong, reliable mate, one fully capable of meeting your standards and protecting you and your children. Now, both of you will retire to Kyuubi's quarters, I wish to hear nothing else of this matter." He glared at them, daring the new couple to say anything else.

Kyuubi glared at his father for a few more moments before his courage faltered and he lowered his gaze. "Yes, father." He spat out, walking the to sliding door and slamming it open before walking towards his living quarters.

Itachi studied his parents and in-laws for a while longer "I highly doubt Kyuubi'll so much as speak to me these next few days…" he muttered, before walking out and following his mate's scent.

Kushina groaned "God, I'm killing someone if my grandchildren inherit either of their tempers…" she stated.

"Amen…" Mitoko agreed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched the scene keenly. Sasuke sighed when Itachi followed Kyuubi "Looks like nii-san lost…" he murmured. 

Naruto frowned 'Then Sasuke and I can't mate…' he thought sadly.

"Well, can I bunk with you?"

Naruto jumped "H-huh?!" he squeaked, turning to stared at Sasuke.

Said brunette eyed him weirdly "What's wrong? We'll be brothers in two weeks, and I always stayed with Aniki on certain occasions…do you mind?"

"O-oh…" Naruto shook his head, standing up "This way." He blushed 'Sasuke and I will be sleeping together!'

* * *

Itachi entered what he supposed was the bedroom to see Kyuubi chugging down sake for all he was worth.

"That can't be good for your health." Itachi walked over examining the room.

A rather large closet that undoubtly held the fox's kimonos and such was tucked into the corner, a floor length mirror with carved oak framing it was settled a few feet away. Various books were on a wooden desk across from a large, deep blue futon. Kyuubi sat on the futon, flinging the latest book he had read at Itachi, surprising the wolf with his good aim, despite being anything but sober.

Itachi caught the book, glancing at the cover, lifting a brow when he read the summary of a trashy love novel.

"Why isn't ever like it is in the goddamn books?!" Kyuubi wailed, tossing himself onto the futon. "Shuukaku! Rescue me already, you lazy drunk!"

Itachi sweatdropped, walking over and kneeling next to Kyuubi "Hey…" he patted the grieving youkai's back awkwardly "Come on, you just need to rest…" he slid the sake tray off the futon, before returning to Kyuubi, gently undoing the sash to his mate's robes and flipping Kyuubi onto his back.

Kyuubi stared at him, teary-eyed and drunk, his hair splaying out behind him in a pretty way. Itachi bit his lip, slowly sliding off the layers of the garment, before tugging it off and laying it next to the futon. Leaving the fox clad in his birthday suit, a very pretty birthday suit, he might add.

'I will not think dirty thoughts, you will not think dirty thoughts.' He walked over to the closet, opening it, he saw many different types of cloth, from kimonos, to sashes, to -aha!- yukatas.

Itachi grabbed a gray-tinted yukata with a red tie before walking back to Kyuubi, who had gathered enough sense to cover his waist area with his tail, and glared up at Itachi who had the decency to blush slightly.

"What are you doing..?" Kyuubi growled lowly, embarrassment sobering him up completely.

"Dressing you." Itachi replied, handing Kyuubi the yukata, the red head snatched it up before sliding it over his body and securing the tie, a heavy blush on his face.

Itachi sighed, undoing the sash to his robe and sliding off his outer garments. Kyuubi stiffened, tugging his blanket up to his neck.

"What…what are you doing?!" Kyuubi squeaked as Itachi slid underneath the covers of _his_ futon with only a single layer of the robe covering his body.

Itachi sighed "If case you didn't know, if we don't come back to our parents covered in each other's scent, there'll be war." He undid the tie for his hair, and glanced at Kyuubi who was considering the pros and cons of the situation. He quickly pounced on the red head, earning a mix between a squeal and a growl.

Kyuubi shoved at Itachi, only to find his arms pinned between their bodies, and blushing beet-red when he realized he let Itachi in-between his legs so easily. "Wha-what…" he whimpered in confusion, feeling the alcohol swirl back into his system as Itachi nuzzled his neck, the wolf breathing in and memorizing his new mate's scent. He hadn't thought Itachi was _that_ strong!

Itachi'd admit he'd had an eye on Kyuubi before their engagement, but the fact his was forced into it was a little annoying…ah well, he had a cute, confused, not to mention drunk mate at his disposal, time to have some fun.

But this dream was quickly shattered when his mother, using the mother-like ability to sneak up on her children, snapped out "No sex until after the wedding! Afterwords, both Kushina and I want 3 grandchildren each, we'll ignore anymore!"

Itachi gave his mother an injured look for ruining the moment, before returning to his attention to his mate, who'd freed an arm, and scratched him smartly across the face.

Kyuubi quickly took the moment that Itachi leaned back and the wolf began to curse fluently as his smelled his own blood, and slipped off the futon and ran into the bathroom.

"Mother. Out." Itachi hissed, earning a smack upside the head.

"Don't you talk to me like that! It's important to keep your virginity until the wedding night, it makes it special!" Mitoko scolded, before turning and walking out. "And fix that cheek up!"

Itachi muttered something inappropriate under his breath, pulling back his hand and wincing at the blood smeared on it. His ears twitched when Kyuubi slid the door open a bit.

The couple stared at each other for a bit. Before Kyuubi chucked a first-aid kit at the wolf, narrowly missing his head before the brunette could catch it, and slammed the door shut.

Itachi sighed, opening the kit and searching for gauze 'Oh yeah, this relationship is going to be interesting to say the least.' he glowered.

* * *

Naruto blushed as he dared to cuddle a sleeping Sasuke even more. He mentally squealed when the brunette unconsciously wrapped his arms around him and tugged him closer, muttering something incoherent. 

The blonde rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, smiling slightly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Iruka silently slid the door shut to Naruto's room, sulking slightly when he sensed another presence. 

"Kakashi." He greeted softly. The gray-haired bodyguard grinned at him through his mask.

"Well, well, Iru-chan, can't say I'm surprised you ended up caring for the Prince, still leaving me to flee to the Air Kingdom, that's just mean."

"You sound more amused than upset." Iruka snapped back, already walking down the halls, cursing when Kakashi followed "So you've risen up the ranks to Sasuke's bodyguard?"

"Yup, or you could say I'm his caretaker…"

"Wouldn't surprise me if you read him that porn series you love so much as bedtime stories." Iruka replied, stopping in front of his room door. "You can go now…" he muttered, sliding open the door.

"I was so hoping to sleep next to you." Kakashi smiled when Iruka's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"T-that was a one night stand!" Iruka squealed, clutching at his clothes when Kakashi leered at him.

"A very good one night stand."

"Kaka-Mmph!" In a second Kakashi's mask was down and Iruka felt the all to feeling of the older demon's lips against his own.

Kakashi licked at Iruka's plump lips as he steadily pushed his lover back into his room, closing the door softly behind them.

* * *

May: rofl! KakaIru ending! Poor Naru, I predict heart break, and Itachi got bitch-slapped! Er...scratched! XDD Review for my sanity! 


	2. Responsibilty

"_Mother. Out." Itachi hissed, earning a smack upside the head._

"_Don't you talk to me like that!" Mitoko scolded, before turning and walking out. "And fix that cheek up!"_

_Itachi muttered something inappropriate under his breath, pulling back his hand and wincing at the blood smeared on it. His ears twitched when Kyuubi slid the door open a bit._

_The couple stared at each other for a bit. Before Kyuubi chucked a first-aid kit at the wolf, narrowly missing his head before the brunette could catch it, and slammed the door shut._

_Itachi sighed, opening the kit and searching for gauze 'Oh yeah, this relationship is going to be interesting to say the least.' he glowered._

_Naruto blushed as he dared to cuddle a sleeping Sasuke even more. He mentally squealed when the brunette unconsciously wrapped his arms around him and tugged him closer, muttering something incoherent._

_The blonde rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, smiling slightly as he closed his eyes._

_Iruka silently slid the door shut to Naruto's room, sulking slightly when he sensed another presence._

"_Kakashi." He greeted softly. The gray-haired bodyguard grinned at him through his mask._

"_Well, well, Iru-chan, can't say I'm surprised you ended up caring for the Prince, still leaving me to flee to the Air Kingdom, that's just mean."_

"_You sound more amused than upset." Iruka snapped back, already walking down the halls, cursing when Kakashi followed "So you've risen up the ranks to Sasuke's bodyguard?"_

"_Yup, or you could say I'm his caretaker…"_

"_Wouldn't surprise me if you read him that porn series you love so much as bedtime stories." Iruka replied, stopping in front of his room door. "You can go now…" he muttered, sliding open the door._

"_I was so hoping to sleep next to you." Kakashi smiled when Iruka's face lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_T-that was a one night stand!" Iruka squealed, clutching at his clothes when Kakashi leered at him._

"_A very good one night stand."_

"_Kaka-Mmph!" In a second Kakashi's mask was down and Iruka felt the all to feeling of the older demon's lips against his own._

_Kakashi licked at Iruka's plump lips as he steadily pushed his lover back into his room, closing the door softly behind them.

* * *

_

May: Woo! Updating! Lol, I recently took a Death Note personality quiz and it said I was like 'L' XDDD! SUGAR IS THE SMEX!!!

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Nii-san! I have a question!" 8-year-old Naruto chirped, tugging on Kyuubi's sleeve._

_The 13-year-old glanced down at him. "What?"_

"_What do you do when you like someone?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly._

"…_Make friends with them?" Kyuubi replied, lifting a brow when Naruto shook his head._

"_Except…except you wanna be more than friends with them!" Kyuubi stared at Naruto blankly._

"…_Aren't you a little young to worry about stuff like that..?" Kyuubi replied, smirking when Naruto turned beet-red._

"_B-but…" Tears gathered in the corners of Naruto's eye. "I really, really, like him!"_

"…_When you're older, you can become his mate." Kyuubi answered, ruffling Naruto's hair playfully, not missing the adoring look his brother gave Sasuke, the Fire Prince._

_They were stuck at another boring meeting about negotiations and shit._

_Kyuubi felt his own gaze drift to the elder Prince of the Fire Kingdom, a blush spreading to his face. He blinked when Naruto tugged on his sleeve again._

"_Isn't Sasuke great?!" the blonde whispered in delight, his eyes glittering. Kyuubi gave the blonde a small smile before his gaze drifted back to Itachi. He shook his head._

_Never. For Naruto's sake._

-End Flashback-

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's sleeping form as the redhead snuggled closer to him. After the redhead had passed out, Itachi had snuck into the bathroom and returned the fox back to the futon so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Itachi's attention returned back to Kyuubi's face when he softly groaned, his red eyes sliding awake gently. The couple stared at each other for a few moments, before…

" KYAH!!!!!" Kyuubi shrieked, shoving Itachi out of the futon. "Oh my God! How did you-why did you-Kyah!!!!" Kyuubi yanked his blanket up to his neck when Itachi stood, grumbling.

"As if I'd let my mate catch a cold…" the brunette replied, dusting himself off.

"You're not my mat-"

"Kyuubi." Itachi cut in, staring at the redhead "We both know there's no way out of this…" he stated simply.

"B-but…" Kyuubi faltered, his gaze dropping. What about Naruto?

Itachi sat down next to the redhead. "…Do you hate me that much?" he asked. Kyuubi's eyes snapped up to his.

"N-no! It's just…" Kyuubi bit his lip. '_Brotherly Secret: Number 1; Never tell the secret._'

"Is it for someone else?" Damn! Itachi was good! Kyuubi shook his head a little too quickly. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "...It is…are you not allowed to tell?" Kyuubi blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay…" Itachi replied, leaning back. "…Out of curiosity, does this person like me or hate me so much that they'd hate you for marrying me?"

"It's not you…" Kyuubi replied, gripping the blanket tightly in his hands. "They like Sasuke, but if we're together…they can't be…" Itachi studied Kyuubi for a few more moments.

"Is it Naruto?" Kyuubi jumped, eyes flying to Itachi's. Shit! Shit! _Shit!_

"N-No!" he replied quickly, he could tell Itachi knew he was lying. "Oh God…Itachi, don't tell anyone, ok?" Itachi stared back at the redhead emotionlessly "Itachi…please..?" he begged, grabbing the brunette's hands with his own. "I'm begging you…don't tell _anyone_." His ears drooped slightly "I'll mate with you even, just don't tell…" '_They might be separated..._' he didn't pull away when Itachi's lips brushed against his neck, he did, however, flinch when Itachi began licking the sensitive flesh.

Itachi hands gently gripped Kyuubi's shoulders, holding the redhead up.

'_It's for Naruto…Naruto…_' he repeated firmly in his mind, clenching his fists. He cried out in pain when Itachi bit onto his neck, marking him. He whimpered pathetically as Itachi lapped up the blood, murmuring apologies. He flinched when Itachi pressed his shoulder against his lips. '_If Naruto gets to stay with Sasuke…he'll be happy…right?_' Kyuubi licked Itachi skin slowly, hesitantly. '_But I want them to be together, even if I really like Itachi…_' he bit the brunette's shoulder, a single tear tracing down his cheek. '_He deserves it more than me…_'

Itachi stared mutely as Kyuubi began to sniffle and sob, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry…" he stated regretfully, not knowing the fox would cry. "Kyuubi…" he stroked Kyuubi's hair gently.

The redhead shook his head, crying into his hands. Itachi hugged to miserable fox to chest, cradling him, promising him everything he wanted, this only made Kyuubi cry harder.

'_I'm so sorry, Naruto…to choose my own desires over my responsibility for you…_'

* * *

Uzumaki-Angel-15: Is it incest?!

May: Brotherly Love! (yeah, crappy excuse, I know.) Chappie for my buddy Uzu-chan! Who also loves Kai! Peace, Yo! XDDDD


	3. Arguing

May: Updating this finally…-sweatdrop-

* * *

Previously:

"_B-but…" Kyuubi faltered, his gaze dropping. What about Naruto?_

_Itachi sat down next to the redhead. "…Do you hate me that much?" he asked. Kyuubi's eyes snapped up to his._

"_N-no! It's just…" Kyuubi bit his lip. 'Brotherly Secret: Number 1; Never tell the secret.'_

"_Is it for someone else?" Damn! Itachi was good! Kyuubi shook his head a little too quickly. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "It is…are you not allowed to tell?" Kyuubi blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay…" Itachi replied, leaning back. "…Out of curiosity, does this person like me or hate me so much that they'd hate you for marrying me?"_

"_It's not you…" Kyuubi replied, gripping the blanket tightly in his hands. "They like Sasuke, but if we're together…they can't be…" Itachi studied Kyuubi for a few more moments._

"_Is it Naruto?" Kyuubi jumped, eyes flying to Itachi's. Shit! Shit! Shit! _

"_N-No!" he replied quickly, he could tell Itachi knew he was lying. "Oh God…Itachi, don't tell anyone, ok?" Itachi stared back at the redhead emotionlessly "Itachi…please..?" he begged, grabbing the brunette's hands with his own. "I'm begging you…don't tell anyone." His ears drooped slightly "I'll mate with you even, just don't tell…" 'They might be separated...' he didn't pull away when Itachi's lips brushed against his neck, he did, however, flinch when Itachi began licking the sensitive flesh._

_Itachi hands gently gripped Kyuubi's shoulders, holding the redhead up._

'_It's for Naruto…Naruto…' he repeated firmly in his mind, clenching his fists. He cried out in pain when Itachi bit onto his neck, marking him. He whimpered pathetically as Itachi lapped up the blood, murmuring apologies. He flinched when Itachi pressed his shoulder against his lips. 'If Naruto gets to stay with Sasuke…he'll be happy…right?' Kyuubi licked Itachi skin slowly, hesitantly. 'But I want them to be together, even if I really like Itachi…' he bit the brunette's shoulder, a single tear tracing down his cheek. 'He deserves it more than me…'_

_Itachi stared mutely as Kyuubi began to sniffle and sob, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry…" he stated regretfully, not knowing the fox would cry. "Kyuubi…" he stroked Kyuubi's hair gently._

_The redhead shook his head, crying into his hands. Itachi hugged to miserable fox to chest, cradling him, promising him everything he wanted, this only made Kyuubi cry harder._

'_I'm so sorry, Naruto…to choose my own desires over my responsibility for you…'_

* * *

Chapter 2-

"Ah, how about we don't mention that to our parents..?" Sasuke tried, a pleading look in his eyes.

Naruto just grinned slyly "Why not?" he purred "It's not like Kyuu-nii or Itachi-san are getting along anyway…" he grinned when Sasuke paled slightly. "What?" he turned to look ahead and saw Kyuubi and Itachi walking towards them. "Kyuu-nii!" he chirped, running up and clawing at his brother's robes in an attempt to get Kyuubi to pick him up.

Kyuubi hesitated for a moment before picking the blonde fox up. "Good Morning, Naruto." He greeted cautiously.

"What's the matter, Kyuu-nii? Are you afraid of what Kaa-chan'll do when she finds out you two…didn't…mate..?" Naruto stared blankly at the mark on his brother's neck.

"Ah! Naru!" Kyuubi gasped when Naruto scrambled out of his arms.

"Jerk! Meanie! Baka! I hate you!" Naruto wailed, tears pouring down his face. "You knew! You knew and still!" he screamed, spinning around and shoving past a confused Sasuke as he ran down the hall.

"Ah! Naruto!" Sasuke chased after the blonde, glancing behind him at his brother and Kyuubi.

"Oh no, oh no." Kyuubi whimpered, pulling away when Itachi's arms circled him. "He hates me, oh no…" he cried, burying his face in his hands.

"Kyuubi…" Itachi murmured, wrapping a supporting arm around Kyuubi's waist. "Why don't we go back to the room, you can take a nap, okay..?" he sighed when Kyuubi nodded, still not taking his hands from his face.

Kyuubi let Itachi lead him back to their room at sit him down on the futon.

"Do you want water?" Itachi asked, pulling Kyuubi's hands away and studying his mate's swollen eyes. Kyuubi shook his head. "How about some food…" Kyuubi shook his head.

Itachi sat down wearily next to the redhead "You need to eat something."

"Not hungry…"

"Kyuubi! It's just a little fight! He'll get over it!" Itachi snapped, annoyed with his mate's weakness.

"Shut up! How would you feel!? Naruto's the only I was allowed to play with, the only friend I had, my little brother! And he hates me! He's the only I have!" Kyuubi wailed, hands clawing at Itachi as he tried to push him away and pull him close at the same time.

Itachi gripped his mate's arms firmly, causing Kyuubi to look into his eyes.

"You have me…" he stated simply. Kyuubi blushed deeply, yanking his hands away before dashing over the other side of the futon and yanking the cover over his head. Itachi chuckled, lying down on top of the sheets, petting the twitching bundle of cloth that held his mate.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke pushed his way through the brush the large courtyard of the Uzumaki manor. "Hey, are you there?" his ears twitched when he caught the sound of muffled crying. "Naruto?"

Naruto tucked himself further into the small nook of the oldest tree of the courtyard, burying his face into the sleeves of his kimono when he heard Sasuke draw closer.

"Naruto?" Sasuke knelt down and peer into the small, hollow trunk of the tree. "Hey…" he called out when his eyes rested on the whimpering blonde.

Naruto stiffened when he heard Sasuke begin to scramble into the small area. "Leave me alone!" he wailed, kicking at the brunette. Sasuke caught the foot, frowning when he saw the torn up sole. The rough rocks on the ground of the courtyard were too much damage to Naruto's feet, and the dirt had most likely infected it.

"You're feet are infected." He stated, trying to pull Naruto out of the brush. "Come on, let's go find a doctor." Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Go away." He sniffled "Leave me alone to die."

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, shocked. "Come on, why is Kyuubi and Itachi-nii-san's engagement such a problem for you? After the Uchiha castle was destroyed in the war, it was decided that Itachi and I would say here!" Sasuke stroked the blonde's hair. "We're not leaving…I'm not leaving…" he added in a whisper. Naruto glanced up at him from his dirty kimono sleeves.

"…Sasuke?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sasuke replied quickly, managing to tug the blonde out of the tree trunk. "Come on."

Naruto stepped gingerly onto the ground, wincing. Sasuke sighed, turning around and squatting down slightly.

"Hop on."

"I-I'm not doing that!" Naruto shrieked, face red in embarrassment.

"Just shut up and do it."

"No!" In less than a second Sasuke had spun around swooped Naruto off his feet.

"Have it your way."

"No! This isn't my way! Put me down!" Naruto cried shrilly. Sasuke rolled his eyes before carrying the blonde bridal style back to the manor.

* * *

Itachi sighed, Kyuubi's head in his lap as he watched Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

"Damn, otouto, just take him already." Truth be told, Sasuke had the hots for Naruto. In fact, Itachi had known for several years. Since Sasuke went to Itachi for everything, Itachi was also the one who listened to Sasuke's dreams. Most of them being dirty ones.

Luckily Sasuke kept out the details, hell, Itachi had enough of a problem with his own dreams about Kyuubi, and he didn't need anymore on top of that.

"Mm…" Kyuubi sighed, shifting slightly on the futon. Itachi busied himself with brushing Kyuubi's hair away from his perfect face.

Everything about Kyuubi, his looks, his attitude, including his spunk and mother-hen-ness when dealing with Naruto was perfect. Kyuubi would make an excellent mother.

"As would Naruto…" Itachi muttered to himself. He was sure that if anyone had the right to bear Sasuke's kits, it was Kyuubi's younger brother.

* * *

May: Done! Lolz, now you know. As such, there's going to be some trouble in the next chapter…maybe. REVIEW!


End file.
